For camping and other recreational activities, different hammocks have been developed to provide shelter from insects, ground dwelling creatures and inclement weather. Being suspended above the ground, hammocks provide a more comfortable, dry, warm and clean surface than do tents.
Existing hammocks are entered by climbing over one side. This is difficult and sometimes dangerous, because the hammock is out of balance when a person enters it. The potential occupant pushes down one of the higher sides of the hammock, as low as possible, towards its longitudinal axis of symmetry, to allow his access. As soon as the occupant sits down and his weight comes off of his feet, the hammock swings back into its original position, tumbling the occupant backwards, without always remaining inside the hammock.
The entrance in an enclosed hammock which is usually between the bed and insect net, is normally closed by a zipper. The zipper is tensioned and is easily damaged, if it is not fully opened before entry. If the zipper is damaged, the hammock can no longer provide protection from insects, it is known also that a zipper in an enclosed hammock is its most vulnerable feature.
In known hammock designs, wherein each suspending rope is attached to the hammock through a sewn sleeve at each end, all of the occupant's weight is transmitted to the stitches of the sewn sleeve. If one or several stitches are overloaded, they can fail and the entire stitching can unravel under the weight of the occupant. If the stitching is stronger than the fabric fibres, concentration of tension at one point could cause the material to fail, starting a tear which would open quickly and and not stop until the occupant reaches the ground.
Hammock sag until now had to be adjusted by trial and error, by adjusting the suspending ropes during joining to their anchors. If the suspending ropes at each end of the hammock are so attached that too much slack is present, the resulting sag will also be increased. In this situation, the occupant will be bent, and hence in an uncomfortable position. If the suspending ropes at each end of the hammock are pulled too tightly the sag will be reduced too much. In this situation trying to climb into the hammock is difficult and dangerous.
Hammocks of rectangular and trapezoidal shape are known. They allow a relatively restricted movement of occupant's arms and hands and they do not comply with the requirement that in the middle of the hammock, where the
occupant is wider, the hammock must be wider as well.
Attempts have been made to address and solve the existing concerns.
But it is apparent that up to the present time, there remain important shortcomings in hammocks.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5038428, dated Aug. 13, 1991, granted to Shur for a "Hammock having a pillow and incision" discloses a pillow and a slit added to an otherwise conventional hammock. The pillow is mounted atop the hammock, adjacent to the longitudinal edge mid-length of the hammock, so that the transverse axis of symmetry of hammock bisects the pillow. The incision has a predetermined longitudinal extent and is also positioned mid-length of the slit are on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the hammock. A first individual standing in the incision may massage a second recumbent individual, whose head is supported by a pillow and whose feet may extend below the hammock or may rest atop the hammock on opposite sides of the first individual.
The disclosed hammock is not designed for general use, but for a very specific one. The central location of the incision on one side of the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the hammock, does not allow a proper entry of an occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,720 dated Aug. 18, 1987, granted to Nowell for a "Covered hammock", discloses a hammock comprising a lower support which is sewn to an upper cover. The lower support is cut in a trapezoidal shape and the wide part is intended to accommodate occupant's head and shoulders, the narrower lateral end being slightly gathered. A strip of fabric is sewn to the gathered fabric. The strip as well as the material of the lower fabric support, at the wide end, is folded over twice, sewn down and grommets are placed at intervals in the folded strip.
A first shortcoming of the above invention resides in the fact that the trapezoidal form of the lower support does not satisfy the occupant's requirement to have a sense of space in the middle of the hammock and to allow the free movement of his arms and hands. A second shortcoming resides in the fact that the end attachments uses sewn fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,902, dated Jan. 11, 1977, granted to Haii et al. for a "Suspended bed and shelter" discloses a combination comprising a hammock, an insulated sleeping bag and a tent. The hammock consists of a cloth of rectangular shape with a pocket, loop or similar device, at each end, to accommodate a spreader bar of rigid material, such as wood or light metal. Attached at two or more points to each spreader bat is a stringing assembly of approximately 4" to 5" in length which leads to a single point, such as a metal ring, which, in turn, is attached by a rope to a tree. The tent is held in position over the hammock and sleeping bag by a separate ridge line attached to the same trees.
As can be seen, the manner of attaching the combination bed and shelter, by using a pocket or loop at the end of the hammock, a spreader bar and a stringing assembly, is complicated. The attachment is composed of too many features and it is possible to have a weak link in it which could compromise the whole attachment assembly. With respect to the ridge line, besides the fact that it does not participate in the sag adjustments, is joined separately to the trees.